


Untitled [podfic]

by orpheus



Series: Post-Reichenbach Angst Double Feature [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cara McGee, Implied Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus/pseuds/orpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audiofic of the untitled BBC Sherlock fanfiction written by Cara McGee (aka areyoutryingtodeduceme on tumblr). This is just a short podfic, done as the first part of what I like to affectionally call the Post-Reichenbach Angst Double Feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8923) by Cara McGee. 



Download the audiofic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?v903cj9m7srqwid).

View the original text and accompanying artwork [here](http://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/17354207934/remember-that-you-were-loved-by-me-and-that-you).

And if tumblr is your thing, you can see the related post (with streaming audio) [here](http://talestoldbyorpheus.tumblr.com/post/23273086772/untitled-by-cara-mcgee-original-text-and-the).

****EDIT****

There are currently issues with Mediafire, but do not worry! You can find this audiofic (and all of the other ones I've done) [right here at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/orpheusreader). Sorry to anyone who tried to download and couldn't!

 


End file.
